The field of the invention relates generally to gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to a system and methods for removing stator vane segments from a turbine engine.
At least some known gas turbine engines include, in serial flow arrangement, a high-pressure compressor for compressing air flowing through the engine, a combustor wherein fuel is mixed with the compressed air and ignited to form a high temperature gas stream, and a high pressure turbine. Hot combustion gases are channeled downstream from the combustor towards the turbine, wherein energy is extracted from the combustion gases for use in powering the compressor, as well as producing useful work to propel an aircraft in flight or to power a load, such as in an electrical generator. Some known gas turbine engines may also include a low-pressure compressor, or booster compressor, to supply compressed air to the high pressure compressor.
Known compressors include a compressor casing that may include upper and lower casing sections that are coupled about a rotor assembly. Known compressors include a plurality of alternating rows of circumferentially-spaced stator and rotor blades. Each row of rotor and stator blades includes a series of airfoils that each include a pressure side and a suction side that are coupled together at leading and trailing edges. Each stator blade airfoil extends radially inward from a stator support ring that is inserted into channels that are circumferentially formed in axial succession within a radially-inner side of the combustor casing. Each stator ring is sized and shaped to receive a plurality of stator blade segments that extend circumferentially in a row between a pair of adjacent rows of rotor blade assemblies.
During operation, leading and trailing edges and/or an outer tip of the stator blade may deteriorate or become damaged due to oxidation, thermal fatigue cracking, or erosion caused by abrasives and corrosives in the flowing gas stream. Over time such deterioration may cause some known stator blades to fail, resulting in the airfoil portion becoming detached from a dovetail portion of the blade. In some instances, blade failures have caused catastrophic damage within their engine. To facilitate mitigating such operational effects, blades are periodically inspected for damage, to enable a determination of an amount of damage and/or deterioration to be made. Blades are generally replaced if the damage and/or deterioration meets a certain pre-determined threshold. Alternatively, if the blades have not lost a substantial quantity of material, the blades may be repaired.
For example, at least one known method of replacing stator support ring segments requires the removal of the upper compressor section casing and rotor assemblies. Following rotor assembly removal, each stator blade segment is heated and after reaching a desired temperature, the segment is quenched to facilitate rapid cooling. Each segment is then withdrawn from its respective channel using, for example, a pneumatic peening hammer. A newly fabricated segment is then inserted into the casing channel. Alternatively, after being removed from the rotor assembly, each damaged or deteriorated segment is repaired and refurbished prior to being replaced within the casing channel. However, rotor assembly removal, reinsertion, and compressor reassembly may be a time-consuming and expensive process that may significantly increase repair time and power generator outages.